kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
BANG, That Jerk is Coming!
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Snipe. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the third installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Emu follows a patient who’s fled in fear of a doctor and encounters Taiga, who transforms into Kamen Rider Snipe. Once Emu learns of the past connection Taiga had to CR, he visits the dark hospital Taiga resides in to rescue the patient. Plot Emu is treating a child, Yuki Kitami, who is afraid of doctors; he tries interesting Yuki in his gamepad, but he runs away and Emu follows. The ex-doctor Taiga Hanaya is visited by Graphite, who tries to challenge Taiga to a fight, and Parado, who challenges him to clear the most Rider Gashat games; the two then leave. Yuki and Emu race by, Yuki starting to show signs of the Bugster infection, Emu realizing that his own presence is making Yuki's fear of doctors stress him. Taiga walks over, exacerbating Yuki to the point that he transforms into a floating double-barreled pistol Bugster Union. Taiga uses his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1, easily destroying the Union with an attack that encases him in a giant energy bullet and ejecting the Revol Bugster from Yuki; Emu recognizes the game Bang Bang Shooting as having been stuck in development, and the Bugster is its enemy, Commander Revol. Revol summons his Bugster Viruses in military camo gear and vests; Snipe fight the Viruses, but they keep appearing, multiplied by the stress that viewing the battle is giving Yuki. Emu jumps in as Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 to tell Snipe to stop, but the Rider refuses to listen, and Emu retreats with Yuki and Asuna. Back at CR headquarters, Asuna explains that Taiga was a Rider with CR 5 years prior, Director Kagami describing Zero Day, the first outbreak of the Bugster infection. With Yuki still refusing his help, Emu tracks down Taiga with Asuna/Poppy's help; Hiiro questions Kuroto Dan about Taiga's possession of a Driver, and it is revealed that Taiga had been fired for fatal medical malpractice. Emu tries to ask Taiga to stay away from Yuki, but ends up with his Mighty Action X Gashat on the line for which of them can defeat Yuki's Bugster first. Meanwhile, Yuki has run away again but is captured by Revol, Bugster Viruses attacking Emu and Taiga; the two transform to Ex-Aid and Snipe Action and Shooting Gamers Level 2 and fight through the Viruses, Hiiro soon arrives and transforms into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 to fight Snipe. Snipe uses the Stage Select option to relocate the fight, beginning to duel Brave as Ex-Aid fights off more Viruses, Yuki slowly fading away. Brave and Snipe redirect their attentions onto the Viruses, but Revol begins upgrading them into copies of himself, using the power Yuki's stress is giving him. The Riders are pummeled with the Revol copies' machine gun fire, Brave retreating after his Rider Gauge health counter almost runs out, but Ex-Aid refuses to give in, walking defenseless through the onslaught to show his devotion to curing Yuki. Seeing this, Yuki agrees to help fight, and Ex-Aid snatches an Iron Body Energy Item from a Mighty Action X chocolate block, protecting him from the gunfire as he defeats the Revol copies with a Hammer B Smash. Revol tries calling more, but Yuki's stress has gone, rendering the Bugster powerless to do so; Ex-Aid defeats him with a Blade Mode Mighty Critical Finish, but at the last second, he is revealed to himself be just a copy. Snipe plugs his Gashat into the Gashacon Magnum for a Rifle Mode Bang Bang Critical Finish, shooting just past Ex-Aid to hit the invisible original Revol Bugster about to attack Ex-Aid, destroying him and achieving the Bang Bang Shooting Game Clear. Having won the wager, Taiga takes Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat, Hiiro chastising Emu for operating with too great a risk; however, Yuki is cured, has gotten over his fear of doctors, and is happy, and for Emu, that counts as a win. Kiriya Kujo looks on and comments that it's time to begin. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: , *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Graphite Bugster: *Revol Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Iron-Body Errors *Ex-Aid's Mighty Action X Gashat suddenly moves from the Gashacon Breaker back to the Gamer Driver while Snipe's initiating Bang Bang Critical Finish. *Snipe's Level Up sequence includes him holding the Gashacon Magnum, but it disappears after the transformation completed and forces Snipe to summon it again. *Ex-Aid's visual point counter changes randomly after the battlefield changed. *When Brave goes from Quest Gamer Level 1 to Quest Gamer Level 2, as he swing his left hand, his shield is accidentally dropped. It somehow returns to his left hand when his Level 2 transformation is finished. *When Bang Bang Shooting is shown cleared, Mighty Action X and Taddle Quest, which have been cleared in previous episodes, don't come with a "CLEAR" text. **This error has been fixed in the home release. File:ExAid 3 Game Clear error.png|Error in the intial broastcast. File:ExAid 3 Game Clear unerror.png|Error fixed in the home release. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Viewership': 4.5% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Navy *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': None **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Snipe using the Gashacon Magnum automatic aiming function to attack the Bugster Virus is a reference to the FPS game s hero McCree's ultimate ability, "Deadeye". **Yuki is wearing a white shirt that has the number 19 on it and Emu is seen wearing an orange shirt that has a pixelated number:"89". The numbers combined make 1989, the year the original Game Boy was released worldwide by Nintendo. **As Ex-Aid and Snipe compete in thier bet, a HUD appears in the Game Area displaying thier stats and scores. In some online play modes of shooting games, players can see information about the other players in the game area they are playing against or working with. *This is the first episode where Ex-Aid doesn't use the Speeding-Up Energy Item. *This episode revealed that Level 2 Ex-Aid Riders each have 5000 HP and 2000 SP. *During the battle, a shot fired from the Gashacon Magnum creates a 'Kalish-splosion' with two Bugsters, a term referring to a Power Rangers producer, Bruce Kalish, whose seasons of the show were known for an abundance of explosions erupting behind a character and knocking them forward, before the footage is repeated in slow motion while zoomed in. **Another person who is also associated with the tendency, Koichi Sakamoto, was the director of this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: I'm a Kamen Rider!, Another Prodigy with No Thank You?, BANG, That Jerk is Coming! and An Operation Called Dash!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 1, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for BANしたあいつがやってくる！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for BANしたあいつがやってくる！ References ru:БАХ! Подонок уже здесь! Category:New Kamen Rider Episode